Revenge
by savannah0707
Summary: Bristol wants Harry. Harry wants nothing to do with Bristol. After all, she is a Malfoy. And aren't all Malfoy's the same?


A/N: I know this fic is different than my normal documents. I'm not great at writing Harry. I got a "challenge" from a fellow author and decided to try. Tell me what you think. Happy Reading and Enjoy!

"I HAVE A WHAT!?!" Draco shouted. He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach.

His mother did her best to calm him, sitting across from him in the lounge.

"Telling you any sooner than this would have only caused you more worry than you were ready for." Narcissa spoke, her hand resting over her sons.

"We couldn't risk having her seen before the war." Lucius explained. "She is a Malfoy. We feared that her safety would be compromised if the Dark Lord had knowledge of her existence as well."

"She's pure blood?" Draco questioned, not seeing the problem between her existence and the war. It didn't make sense.

Neither of his parents spoke at first, giving their son the impression that the Malfoy bloodline was not as pristinely kept as he'd believed. After all of the years of moralizing his pureblood beliefs, Draco Malfoy learned that both of his parents were bloody hypocrites. They told him briefly of the secrets their marriage held for so long. He was told of his father's infidelity during a turbulent time of their marriage. Apparently, there had been enough trouble for Lucius to father another child with a woman of less than pure blood. A muggle. The two had produced a daughter of Draco's age. According to birth records, she'd been born only a day after Draco. So, now he had a sister. A sister who would be arriving any moment. She would be spending the next year living with her father while her mother continued to work as the new muggle Prime Minister. At least her mother had some power, even if she were a… Draco's thoughts trailed.

According to Lucius neither he nor Bethany Grey wanted their daughter in the spotlight. Not that she was any better off being around here. Being the illegitimate daughter of a Malfoy wouldn't exactly keep her out of public scandal. Any moment she would walk through the front doors of the Manor, arriving to a new life, arriving into his life, arriving as a sister. Another few seconds, and the doors opened. A girl Draco's age, just slightly smaller in size walked through the doors, Lucius' arm around her, her bags coming up behind them. There was a smile on her face. Her short blond hair was pinned up from her face. She had the same highly defined Malfoy cheekbones, the same arched eyebrows that gave the trademark Malfoy smirk its edge, and the same superior stance the family name gave. Her eyes were a deep emerald, hiding any real secrets she held—clearly something she'd genetically inherited from her mother.

Draco stood from the stairs.

"Hi. I'm Bristol." She cheerfully said.

"Draco." He returned, smiling back. He couldn't help but smile when she did. He'd already experienced her charismatic demeanor and she hadn't been in the door two whole minutes. But she was his sister. As surreal as it still felt, as shocking as it still was, the truth was, he kind of liked it. She was friendlier than normal—another trait obviously from her mother. But from her, Draco actually considered that he liked the cheerfulness on her. Even Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be enjoying it. Enjoying her. His sister. Draco had a sister.

He chuckled. This might not be so bad after all.

The two didn't start their final year for another month, so they had been given the opportunity and time to get to know each other. A few times Draco had found himself seeking her out just to talk to her. He enjoyed getting to know the woman who for all intents and technical purposes was his baby sister, seeing as she'd been born shortly after him.

Bristol was smart Draco learned in that first week. She had beauty, intelligence, and to his veiled pleasure, a slightly evil streak to her. She hid that one rather well, although Draco knew. The two had a secret. She was definitely a Malfoy. Draco learned everything he could, everything she would tell.

Her magic was present. It had been from an early age. She'd lived in Annacotty, a decent size town in Ireland, and one of the cleanest. She had attended _Madame Levina's All Girl's school of magic_ for the past several years, where she had managed to take high scores in her courses, and also make many friends and enemies as it seemed. Draco knew all about that. She had managed to stay clear of the war and its effects on the wizarding world. The two were certainly more alike than Draco could have ever expected.

**************************************************

The war had changed him. Some said it had hardened him, others just guessed that he was trying to overcome the stigma of going from being _**'the boy who lived'**_, to being _**'the boy who lived again and defeated.' **_ But Harry knew it was just a matter of time. Life, his life, it would all come back together. The grief, the loss, the pain, it would all disappear just enough to make it through life. He just needed a little space for awhile. He did not feel the need to talk about his feelings with hordes of people. He did not want to yet talk about what he had been through, what he had seen, or what he had felt for so many nearly crippling years. Ginny had spent time trying desperately to analyze and question him about the details. It was that final push to end their seemingly perfect existence. The two split as amicably as a couple can, still unable, or now more unwilling on both parts to talk about much. Now all Harry had to do was get through this last year with grace, less attention, and a sense of normalcy he'd wished for from the start. After this year, he could fade into the solitude he needed.

The usual prosaic gathering inside of the Great Hall, signaling the start of term, the event that had grown more and more tiresome each year, each year expecting the doom and gloom to hit, the uninspiring assembly now held the slightest of interest.

He'd made his way through the corridors, unwilling to join in the "fun" of conversations revolving around the triumphs of the war, the war he'd been individually heroed out for. He hated how no one took notice or chose to discuss the fallen heroes of the war, those who gave their lives for a cause that never should have been. He walked alongside his friends.

The chattering of their words became a buzzing in his ears as he walked into the Hall. He wouldn't have noticed her immediately except that the rumors going around the room had managed to hit him too. There were rumors, one rumor in particular surrounding "_who_" she was. His eyes stayed concentrated on her. He watched her as she talked animatedly with new friends and those who chose to address the rumors. He chose not to believe rumors in the past. Why should he start now? Besides, to believe might've given him an aneurysm if he thought that Draco Malfoy had a sister. Wasn't one spawn of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy enough for the world's sense of better being?

Looking at her now, she wasn't what he would expect, what he knew of a Malfoy. Oh yes, she was beautiful. Striking even. But something about her now told him he should approach her in the nearer future. She looked very much like Draco and Lucius. On first glance, one might have taken her as unapproachable, arrogant, and a snob, Slytherin to her core just like her brother, but as if she'd known he was focused so intently on her, her cheeks flushed, bringing a rose tint to her face that could even be seen across the room. He saw a fleeting sign of misguided consternation flash in her dark green eyes when she momentarily lifted them to his. What she was, he decided then, was shy. What a woman with money, status, and privilege had to be shy about was beyond him. But it took all kinds to make the world go round, he supposed. He was surrounded by all of his mates and hadn't bothered to truly acknowledge any of them or listen to them until he heard the lilt accent of Seamus Finnegan join the group.

"Who are you all talking about?" Seamus walked up behind the group of Gryffindor. He sat down between Neville and Harry, looking across the room.

"Oh." He breathed. His voice held a fraction of surprise when he saw the girl.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Dean commented.

"Yeah." Seamus inattentively answered, more thought than agreement before he went on. "That's Bristol Grey." He explained to the curious people. All heads around him, turned in shock.

"You know Malfoy's sister?" Neville questioned.

Seamus pushed his eyebrows together in confusion, looking at his friends. "She is not Malfoy's sister."

"I tried to tell them." Harry mumbled loud enough for Seamus to hear.

"She lives in Annacotty, just down the street from my gran. She and her mum, they live… we've spent summers together since we were young." He changed topics on the subject randomly as he tried to disguise his insulted demeanor over the "rumor" going around. "Trust me, I'd know if she were…" His words cut short as he watched his childhood friend moved from a few friends at the Ravenclaw table, to the Slytherin table where she easily slid into a seat beside Draco Malfoy, who protectively wrapped an arm around her. He stood.

"I'll be right back." Seamus murmured in a half growl. He ignored the stares he received from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike as he crossed the invisible lines of 'this is my side, that is your side'. He watched as Bristol smiled and laughed, joking along with Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with the world? Sitting someone as sweet and genuinely considerate as Bristol Grey beside someone as manipulative and evil as Draco Malfoy was just…wrong. It was wrong on multiple levels. Although, he thought, opposites do attract as the saying goes. Perhaps the two were just dating, and a rumor had been started about what they were because neither was willing to admit anything. After all, Bristol was not pureblooded and Malfoy would never be with anyone he considered beneath his "beliefs". It was all speculation in Seamus' head as he marched to the other side of the room. Too many thoughts ran through his head. It was uncomfortable to watch his friend with this guy. He hoped like hell they were just hiding a relationship. At least then, he could ignore it all. He was nearly to where she sat when her eyes caught him.

"Seamus!" She jumped from her seat, throwing Malfoy's arm from her.

"Bris!" He returned, catching her as she launched herself around his neck. "Tell me you're dating Malfoy." He whispered in a pleading tone as they hugged.

Bristol pulled back, her eyes peppered with confusion over his insinuation.

"Hands off my sister Finnegan." Draco warned, not bothered to look at the two as he spoke, giving Seamus the confirmation he did not want.

"So, it's true?" Seamus kept his voice low.

Bristol shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother and that it was Malfoy?"

"I didn't know. It's a long story." She told him. "I'll tell you all about it soon enough." She gave him that friendly smile. The one that also made him feel like she knew what she was doing, and there was nothing wrong with the world.

"It's good to see you again Bris." The two hugged again.

"We're still being stared at." She mentioned.

Seamus grabbed her hand in his, ignoring the now dark malicious glare her brother was giving. "You've probably been stared at since you got here. You're only bothered now?"

"Good point."

"Come on." Seamus urged her. "I have some of my friends dying to meet you."

Bristol nodded, following her friend, knowing that now most of Slytherin's eyes were on her. The pair approached the Gryffindor table and Bristol felt a wave of apprehension run over her.

He was cute. No, not cute. He was…well, there didn't seem to be a word to describe him. Beautiful did not do him justice. His sharp green eyes caught hers for a brief amount of time before turning away. He sat back as his friends all clamored to meet her. Her hand tightened on Seamus' as a horde of men all moved toward her.

"Bris, these are my friends." Seamus introduced her, snapping her out of the trance she was in, blatantly staring at the brunette choosing not to acknowledge her. "This is Bristol Grey." Her friend went on. "My childhood friend and girlfriend." He smirked at Bristol as her eyes lit up with humor.

"I can't believe you remember that." She laughed.

"Of course I do." Seamus laughed with her. The two shared their private joke before remembering all of the people watching them.

"I'm sorry." Bristol apologized, shrugging off the looks of astonishment she received from her words and demeanor. "It's nice to meet you all." She continued.

"You're really Malfoy's sister?" Neville asked her nervously.

She nodded. "But please, don't hold that against me. Over the years, Seamus here has given me the rundown on my brother."

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Hermione approached the girl. The two smiled.

"Not really. Or at least not yet. But Draco has also been honest enough to tell me a few things."

She heard the brunette she'd been admiring scoff at her comment. She turned to face him now.

"You seem to not believe me." She said to the man.

He turned to her, looking almost violent. "Draco Malfoy is anything but honest. "

Seamus held Bristol's arm. "Harry and Malfoy have an intensely sadistic history together."

"Harry?" She inquired. "As in Harry Potter?" She looked over to the man. "So, I finally get to meet the golden god of Gryffindor. I've heard a few things about you."

Harry stood, pushing away a plate still full of food. She had no idea. She had known nothing of the war or what he'd experienced. She was in no position to comment on his status or his life.

"Figures you'd be just like any other Malfoy." He spat. "You're all the same." His voice grew louder, evoking the interest of a certain blond Slytherin across the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bristol waved off Seamus' desire to calm the escalating argument.

"It means you are just like your brother."

"You don't even know me. "

"Could've fooled me." Harry stated, walking away from her.

She stood in place, shocked by the quarrel she'd just had with a man she didn't even know. Shocked as she was though, it was also a bit of a turn on to see him so worked up. His eyes got darker, his skin looked like it was getting hot, and his entire chest and muscles all tightened as he grew heated. Her thoughts changed to wanting to grab the Gryffindor man, pull him from the room away from prying intrusive eyes, and…

"I told you to keep your hands off of my sister Finnegan." Draco Malfoy angrily chastised as he and Blaise Zabini moved to where Bristol stood. Draco pulled his sister to him, walking her away. "We'll escort you to your House Tower." He told her.

She nodded. "Goodnight Seamus." She waved.

*************************************************

If there was one thing Bristol knew right now, it was that her brother was not going to like her latest forming revelation or the revelation that was quickly shaping into her next brilliant idea. He especially would not like that her new plan even remotely dealt with Harry Potter. No. No, he would not be at all receptive to helping her get what she wanted. She wanted Harry Potter. She would have to work her subtle sisterly magic to get info from Draco. She wanted the truth about Harry Potter and she was certain getting it would be like pulling teeth.

Draco and Blaise walked her to Ravenclaw Tower, also ignoring the looks they received through the halls. They would glare every so often when comments of his father's fidelity were heard. Oh, this was going to be a rough year Bristol thought as she listened to Blaise and Draco contemplate murder over "Potter's" insane outburst and "disgusting" behavior towards Bristol. And that was all Bristol needed was more reason for Draco to not help her.

When both men left her to her common room, kissing her cheek goodnight, she got halfway up to her dorm room when she realized that now was as good a time as any to enlist Draco's consent to her plan. She knew Draco wouldn't be happy, but what did she personally have to lose? Draco couldn't kill Harry if she were the one "hunting" him. Right? She wasn't tired yet, so she left the Tower again, and ran down to the dungeons, trying to find the Slytherin common room before curfew. She was lucky when she ran back into Blaise, still on his way back to the common room after he'd separated from Draco to talk to a girl.

"Blaise." She said from behind the man.

He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Bristol, what are you doing down here?"

"I need to talk to Draco. It's important. But I can't exactly get into your common room on my own."

"Well come on." He winked at her. "I'll get you in."

The two walked down another corridor and came to a wall where Blaise waved his wand over a small space and whispered a single word.

The wall split in two and opened revealing a spacious room filled with other Slytherin bodies roaming around. The two spotted Draco seated comfortably on a couch, aimlessly flipping through a book. Blaise pulled an arm around Bristol and walked into the room.

"Look who I found wandering the dungeon corridors just a few minutes ago." Blaise said, walking into the common room, his arm wrapped around Bristol's shoulder.

Draco looked up from his book giving a look of rage to his friend, who immediately let go of the blond female beside him.

"Bristol, what are you doing down here? "

Bristol nervously approached him. "I want to talk to you about something rather important, but I need you to promise not to fly off the handle."

Draco shook his head. "No. If you start out a conversation like that, then I'm bound to get angry."

"I need your help Drake. This is important."

Draco stiffened at her comment. "Are you hurt? Is something wrong? What's the matter?"

"No. I'm not hurt. I just need something."

"What? Anything." He told his sister.

She looked him directly in his eyes, keeping her expression as straight as possible. "There is this guy. " She stated. "And I want him."

"What guy?" Draco questioned her, interested in her reply.

"I don't think I can tell you that. I only need you to be alright with my going after him."

"You're looking for my permission?"

"Sort of."

"Well, what does he look like? What house is he in? You've got to tell me something Bris."

Bristol rubbed the back of her neck, now realizing she would have to give him something. And with that, he would inevitably discover her desired conquest.

"He has dark hair, green eyes I think, and he's in Gryffindor House."

Draco nearly choked on the air he breathed as Blaise cautiously slid out of the line of fire. He could only figure who Bristol was describing.

"Just do me a favor." Draco had a pleading tone to his voice now.

She looked over to him.

"Tell me it's not Potter." He said.

Bristol didn't answer. She simply gave him an arch of her eyebrow, worthy of any person who held the Malfoy name.

"Please, lie if you have to Bris." Blaise told her.

She smiled at her brother. "It's not Harry." But then her smile disappeared.

"You're lying." Draco accused, studying her face. "It's him. It's Potter. You're sick. You need treatment."

Bristol laughed as he went on, finally watching his breathing return to normal.

"Okay."Draco seemed to agree. His eyes were closed, and his hands were rubbing over his temples. He looked to be grasping at some other reality, one where his sister was not wanting to shag his sworn rival. Reading any sort of expression on him was next to impossible.

"I know it's not what you want to hear Draco, but…"

"You couldn't have picked someone a bit more… "Blaise was at a loss for words. "It's Potter. Why Potter?"

"I don't know." Bristol said. "I like a challenge and he comes off as very…"

"Antagonistic." Draco added for her. He'd opened his eyes and was now watching Bristol standing with Blaise. "Getting him isn't going to be the easiest thing for you to do Bris."

"Yeah I know, I know. You have a history." She mocked. "The very least I can do is try, and the very most he can do is reject me."

"Holy Hell, you ARE a Malfoy." Blaise said in teasing fun, an inch of playful shock to his tone. "You're truly arrogant enough to believe that you'll get him simply because you want him."

"It's great, isn't it?" Draco joked as Bristol sat beside him, smiling too.

"I have no intention of doing anything more than playing, but I do want him." She explained to her brother.

"So long as he stays a project." Draco warned her. "Alright then. Just this once, if Potter is who you want, Potter is what you'll get." He groaned.

"And now the tricky part is going to be actually getting him into bed. He hates you, therefore, he hates me."

"He hates me. He doesn't hate you Bris." Draco said, leaning back into the couch, watching her pace past him.

"He knows we are related. He seems to hate anything Malfoy related."

"Talk about your impossible challenges." Blaise said.

"You're half Malfoy Bristol. You're my half sister."

"Just the same, he assumes that…"

"Bristol, my past has nothing to do with you. The past or present between me and Potter is that…between me and him."

"What about Lucius?" She questioned him.

"Okay, you are indirectly related to our family's past." He corrected. "But it still has nothing to do with you. Potter and his saintly noble character will soon enough realize that. He'll take it into consideration and give you a fighting chance."

Bristol shrugged.

"Look, if you really want Potter, you're going to have to do a little fighting, and I'll help if you want."

"Please don't sound so willing Drake."

Draco furrowed his brow. "I don't have to help. I'm not exactly happy to get my sister laid by Harry Potter. I'll be perfectly as willing to let you do this all on your own."

Bristol gave a look of annoyance. "I don't so much need your direct help as I do your indirect help Draco. Keep the Slytherin population from killing him while I am doing what I can to get my way with him."

"Whatever you say sis." Draco breathed.

Bristol hugged her brother who grudgingly hugged her back, before letting her turn back and leave his common room again.

"Goodnight Draco." She said before leaving the room completely, smiling to herself now, contemplating the ways in which she could and would get Harry Potter.

*********************************************************************

"I don't care." Harry was well into an entire diatribe and well worked up over his friends questioning him over Bristol Grey and where her true interest lie. He was pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping in front of the fireplace to gesture or wave his hands theatrically while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat on the couch listening to him run on, unaware of the fact that anyone else may be listening to him.

"Saying hello to someone or smiling, or acting as if you care, does not make you a good Slytherin. It makes you manipulative and makes people think you are up to something."

"I think she genuinely wants to like you Harry." Hermione commented. "I cannot see why you think she could possibly mean any harm or insult by her comments. What is the real problem?"

"I don't understand what the hell she wants from me!" He shouted. Clearly Hermione had struck a nerve in him. "She's Malfoy's sister. And she is just like him!"

"But you don't even know her." Ron added in defense, worrying Harry. He figured he'd at least have Ron on his side, knowing this girl was related to a Malfoy. But leave it to Ron to side with a pretty girl.

'Traitor.' Harry thought. "I don't need to know another Malfoy. I do not need to know her. When you know one Malfoy, you know them all. Evil. Manipulative. Slytherin."

"Now hang on one minute!" The lot jumped, turning to see Seamus rounding a corner into the common room where they sat.

"Hey. Sorry Seamus." Ron spoke. "We didn't know you were there."

"Obviously." The man said, glaring at Harry as he walked over to where he stood. "You will not talk about Bristol like this. You are busy making inappropriate assumptions about someone, while she has done nothing to cause your behavior. "

"Seamus." Hermione tried to halt the oncoming row.

"Bristol is a Ravenclaw. She is not Slytherin."

Harry faltered. "Ravenclaw? She's Ravenclaw? But she sits at the Slytherin table, is often found with Slytherin crowds around her, and…"

"Her brother is Draco Malfoy." Seamus countered. "From what she has told me, the two are rather close as sisters and brothers go. He protects her as often as she will protect him. Much to my disappointment as well, they are family. So of course she is going to be surrounded by Slytherin here and there." The blond took a breath and calmed a bit. "I can assure you that the connection between her and Malfoy is only through blood. There are few similarities after that. It's a wonder they get along so well. Bristol is clever, incredibly gorgeous as you've clearly noticed, and she is sweet. What Malfoy do you know that is sweet? She is the farthest thing from dangerous. She wasn't raised alongside the rest of the Malfoy's. She's different."

Harry sat down as Seamus talked at him, lecturing on all of Bristol's good points.

"She is ravenclaw for a reason. Bristol knows what she wants. She is smart enough to get exactly what she wants. She's also very determined, so when she sets her mind to getting something…or someone…" Seamus corrected with a grumble.

Harry finally spoke."And at the moment, she wants…"

""You." Seamus told him. "Much to mine and I'm sure Malfoy's consternation." A look of pure protection in his eyes.

Harry considered the last statement made. "It would really get Malfoy heated."

Seamus stopped the thought in its tracks. "It would also really provoke me if you went after her out of revenge against someone else. She's like my sister too Harry. I've known her long enough to love her like my sister at this point. If you pursue her for any other reason than respectable intentions…"

Harry agreed not to make any choices that would potentially bring harm to one of his friendships again. Instead, he calmed down, and went down to dinner with his friends. He was again struck by the gleaming beauty sitting beside her brother at the Slytherin table. She laughed, sitting between Theodore Nott and her brother who both had their own attention to her. Harry shook his head and followed through the large doors to his table. He listened to his friends talking, tried to keep interested in their conversations, but had been distracted from each attempt. His eyes focused on her with every movement she made. She ran her hand through her hair once and it had sent chills down his spine. She had stood to hug Seamus again when he had gone over to say hello, and Harry no longer denied his interest for the blond. When she kissed Seamus on the cheek he was jealous. She and Seamus were possibly just finishing up a conversation when Bristol turned her head toward Harry, her eyes meeting his. Clearly Seamus had said something about Harry.

***********************************

"Looks like someone wants your attention now." Seamus informed Bristol as they stood talking. The shift of his eyes carefully redirected Bristol's focus from Seamus, across the room to where Harry sat. Her eyes followed the line of sight to see Harry also looking back at her with reckless interest.

He smiled at her when their eyes met, ignoring the looks that a few other men, and Slytherin were returning his direction. To Harry's surprise, Draco Malfoy was not one of the Slytherin glaring with evil intent at the Gryffindor. There was a brief moment when Draco shot Harry a glance, but as quick as it had happened, it was gone. He went back to talking to his mates. With a little more reckless abandon, Harry held up his hand, motioning with his index finger for her to join him.

"You gonna go and see what he wants?" Seamus questioned the girl. "He might be nice this time."

"Did you say something to him?" Bristol question in return.

"I may have come to your defense. You're my friend and he's been a right prat to you."

Do you think he'll be pleasant?"

"Only one way to find out." Seamus said, holding a hand out for hers.

She took his hand, patting Draco on the shoulder before leaving him. " Better go and find out what Potter wants." She told her brother.

"Why?" Draco commented.

She walked away from the undignified whining his question held. She felt his stare following her as she moved a few feet away, her hand still held to Seamus'. She walked gracefully to where Harry sat after Seamus had let go of her hand to sit a few people away, giving her privacy to continue going after her goal. The fact that Bristol wanted Harry was enough knowledge for Seamus. He did not need the details of it all.

"Is your brother very angry with me for stealing you away?" Harry asked when she stood across from where he sat.

"He'll survive." She could still feel Draco staring over at them on occasion. "I don't think he's the one you should be worried about. What do you want?"

"I thought you might not mind sitting with me." He eyed her cautiously.

Bristol crossed her arms to her chest. "Why would I do that? She stood, waiting for an answer.

He stayed silent, his eyes still focused on her.

"Please, sit down." He finally requested. His statement felt demanding, but felt more inviting. His voice held grace, honesty, and good. Too much good. Without further argument, Bristol found herself sitting down across from him. If anything, she was still intensely curious about him. And of course she still wanted him.

The two were both about to speak to the other when interrupted.

"Bristol." Ginny called a few feet down. "Some of us are planning to have a night-time get together. Are you interested?"

She saw Hermione smile. "Why not." Bristol answered. She wasn't sure why the girls wanted her to join them, but figured that it had to do something with grilling her about her brother.

"You know you are as beautiful as everyone in the school believes you to be." Harry commented quietly.

She turned her attention back to him. She smiled for a split second, but didn't really show a reaction to him.

"You don't believe me." He smirked. "But it's true. Half of the population of men at this school could so easily fall to your feet."

She gave a look of mixed disbelief and condescension. "I think you're imagining things." She replied finally. "I'm sure that's not wholly true. Sure there are a few who seem interested in the novelty that is Draco Malfoy's sister, but I'm sure I'd have noticed or Draco would have…"

"Your brother is exactly why you don't notice, why they stay away."

"In that case, you seem brave enough to defy Draco."

"He already doesn't like me any. How much more could he possibly hate me?" His voice darkened, becoming hotter, deeper than before, increasingly certain of a new goal.

But Bristol was not about to let him get away with acting as ill-mannered as he had, and then without warning changing his mind, so obviously coming on to her. She would make him pay for his behavior, she would make him work now. He had turned the tables on her sure, easily giving her what she wanted, but where was the challenge in that. At least before when he was being cruel and spiteful, she had a daring goal ahead of her. Now he had just set himself on a plate, offering himself to her. No, she would regain the upper hand, making him fall to his knees. She would have him playing her game her way.

"He'll get over it." She replied, standing up again. His pleasant and agreeable behavior now was running her a little hot, and that was not good. He would wait. He would not have her yet. And his wanting her in return now had begun to get irritating.

"Think so?" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going for a walk now. " Before he could answer, she added to her comment, still knowing he would ignore it. "I don't want company."

Bristol walked down through the tables of people, her eyes turning to catch Draco's. He nodded as she motioned to the doors, informing him of her leave.

*****************************************

Harry finally tracked Bristol down by way of his ingenious map, still kept after all of this time. She was walking on her own down by the lake. He grabbed his invisibility cloak quickly before leaving, knowing she didn't want company, but unable to resist from learning more about her.

He stayed a few feet away, listening to her rant up a storm.

"Stupid men. Stupid Draco for causing trouble, letting me do this. Stupid Harry Potter for giving in so damned easily. And stupid me. What is the damned point now?" She stopped her fast walk when a low chuckle echoed into her ears.

Bristol turned around, saw nothing, no one, and heard nothing more. She looked to both sides of her and saw the same. She stood still, her hands to her hips, her left foot tapping on the ground. The chuckle sounded again, louder this time.

Bristol cleared her throat, acknowledging the presence.

"I sure hope you don't mean that." Harry said, pulling off the cloak. "It would be a real shame."

Bristol gasped, clearly not expecting him to appear out of thin air.

"I mean exactly that." She stated.

"That is such a shame."Harry kept his eyes on her again, walking closer. "I had taken you for being a very clever girl."

Bristol furrowed her eyebrows briefly at him before turning away. "What do you want Potter?"

Harry reacted to her storming away from him. He rushed to catch up to her, stopping her, standing in front of her.

She pushed past him, angrily walking off. She hoped he would give up, turn around and walk off, thinking she was indisputably angry, and let her go back to being the hunter instead of prey. No luck though.

"You're cross with me now?" Harry confirmed, coming up beside her again, walking with her.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Besides, why shouldn't I be cross with you?"

His hands grasped hold of her shoulders. "Bristol…" He spoke, his voice very soft, the tone making her forget why she was frustrated with him in the first place.

"I have perfectly valid reason to be cross with you."

"I'm curious as to what you believe that reason is." He couldn't help but chuckle when she looked straight at him, her expression almost insulted by his disregard of the hand he played in the verbal confrontation they'd had earlier when he'd told her she was just like her brother. That had in fact actually irritated her, but not enough to lose focus in her goal.

"I can't fix the problem I've so clearly caused if I don't know what I've done." He cocked his head off to one side, waiting for her next response.

Bristol smiled only slightly. "You know you really aren't as "good" as you lead others to believe."

Harry let out a laugh. "Probably not." His eyes settled on hers again as he trailed two fingers across the side of her face, moving to her neck before she pulled back, forcing his hand from her. He let her back away, but kept his approach as strong.

"I've somehow fallen out of your good graces. I wonder if it's possible to redeem myself from such hostility."

Bristol took a step back. He was good when he wanted to be. Better than she had given him credit to.

"I'm not being hostile . If I were being hostile with you, you'd be thrown against a wall by now."

He smirked playfully. "Think you could get me against a wall?" He challenged her.

Bloody hell he was making it difficult to walk away right now. "Does it matter?"

Harry stepped in closer to her again. "Would it mean anything if I said I might enjoy having you push me against a wall? I might even let you do it." He whispered into her ear, his voice deepening.

For the love of all considered pure and sacred. He was turning the tables in his favor. She was losing her control. She would not allow it. She wanted to scream before walking away from him, but that wouldn't have helped much.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her, humor heard in his voice now.

"Your girlfriends expect me to show up to their party. I'm expected surely to give away deep dark Malfoy secrets."

Both chuckled before Bristol walked away, disappearing up over a hill.

******************************************

Hermione had left a note for Bristol when she arrived at her dorm, informing her to wear something that she would appropriately wear to bed. This was after all a night party and the girls wanted to be comfortable as they partied and talked in the Gryffindor common room. The note had also given the information of the men being kicked out of the tower for the better part of the evening. Bristol read through the note and gathered up a few necessities for her evening before heading off to see Draco who decided to whine over his sister's decision to keep playing Potter as a game.

"Why must you prolong this? Could you not just have it off and be done with him? He's willing. Obviously something changed his mind about you being off limits due to your family background."

"Relax Draco. I'll have him when I'm ready, but I will be the one to get him."

"Be ready." He commanded.

Bristol just chuckled. "I'll be in Gryffindor Tower tonight. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley have invited me to a small get together."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So, you'll be right there with Potter. No reason you can't lose your way and find yourself in his dorm room."

"Don't be in such a rush Draco."

He only growled as she kissed his cheek and skipped off out of Slytherin territory. He loved his sister dearly now, but still could not fathom an understanding for her deep interest in Potter. It was twisted. But it wasn't something he would deny her.

Later in the evening, Bristol had changed into a pair of black and gray shorts, showing off her legs, and a pink and white tank top to wear as she now sat eating popcorn, and talking with a circle of Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw girls in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes. " Bristol stated, noticing a few girls blatantly staring at her. "I am Draco Malfoy's sister. He is my brother. Lucius Malfoy is our father."

"How did you find out?" Luna Lovegood asked her, repositioning herself as Susan Bones painted her toes a pretty red. "I mean…what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Bristol answered. She explained how her mum had decided to finish her running and taking of Prime Minister's office, and Lucius offering to take in his daughter for her benefit, neither of her parents wanting her to be brought any further into the spotlight.

"I didn't know your mum is Prime Minister." Hermione said. "But now that I think of it, you do have the same last name and you do look like the new…your mum."

"Thank you." Bristol replied, taking a handful of popcorn, throwing one into the air, catching it in her mouth."

"You are not anything like your brother." Lavender Brown commented, watching Bristol catch popcorn in her mouth.

Bristol chuckled. "There are a few differences."

"Draco Malfoy would never catch food in his mouth like that." Hermione said.

"You'd be surprised." Bristol looked at them as if she had a secret. "Draco is very relaxed at home. He's not the same here, but I suppose he couldn't be with his reputation." She cleared her throat, quieting.

"That's a lot to do with him and Harry in defense of your brother." Ginny said.

"You're coming to the defense of Draco?"

Ginny shrugged before Bristol took the opportunity to change topics.

"Speaking of Harry." She spoke to Ginny. "Why did you two break up?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"Seamus." Both girls said.

Ginny turned her head directly to Bristol, her eyes looking down. "Because Harry feels like he has no purpose. His whole life direction until recent has been Voldemort, and now I think it's as if he needs to find that thing that will build that fire again and push him to feel something…anything. There's an emptiness in his eyes."

"I've noticed that." Bristol mentioned.

"Plus, he kind of reminds me of my brothers at this point." Ginny finished.

"Bristol has a thing for Harry." Hermione told the women.

"How did you hear that?" Bristol questioned her.

Again, "Seamus." They all answered this time laughing.

"Oh." Ginny spoke, her eyes lighting up hearing the information.

"Is that a problem?" The blond asked. "If you two were together, I wouldn't want to…"

"Not a problem at all." Ginny said. "In fact, I want to help." Her expression turned contemplative. She was plotting and that worried Bristol.

Before the women could dive any deeper into any more Harry Potter related conversation, the common room doors flew open, letting in a large group of Gryffindor men, who all stopped dead in their tracks to find many women half dressed, sprawled across three couches in front of the fireplace.

"Ladies." Seamus greeted the women, moving forward, leaning down to Bristol, kissing her cheek, taking popcorn that Bristol stuffed into his mouth.

"What are you all doing back?" Hermione, Lavender, and Susan all complained.

"We got bored with nothing to do around the castle." Dean Thomas explained. "There's only so much a group of guys can do on their own with no female contact in range."

"We thought perhaps we would come in and hang around the common room, but now that we've found you, we could join your party." Ron eyed Hermione's attire.

She smiled back at him.

Bristol and Ginny eyed each other, half of a coy plan in mind.

"I think that is our cue to take our party elsewhere." Ginny said. "Without you all." Her hand pressed to Neville's chest when the men attempted to follow. "Goodnight guys. The common room is all yours."

Bristol followed next, jumping up from the couch, unaware of the eyes following her as she whispered to the other women. "I think Ginny has a plan of some sort."

The other women agreed to follow.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny passed by her ex.

"Night Gin." He absently said, his vision otherwise occupied.

Ginny smiled. "You've already got him. What do you need me for? He shouldn't be as difficult as you let on."

"That's the problem." Bristol told her.

Ginny looked puzzled. "Now you've lost me."

"I want to get him on my terms, not his."

"Oh. I see."

Bristol subtlely turned her head to see that wicked pair of unyielding jade eyes still on her. When her eyes met his, he smiled for a second before turning away.

"Girls!" Seamus lightly caught Bristol's wrist in hand. "Wait."

She turned to face her friend. "Come on. We'll promise to behave. Why don't we all sit and have a "group night".

The other women twisted around in interest. Bristol shrugged in acceptance.

"Come on Gin." Seamus then said, his hand reaching out to her. "You'll talk to me, right?"

Ginny smiled, taking his hand.

"Yes. She'll stay and talk to you." Bristol looked directly at Seamus, aware of his intentions. "But can I talk to you over here first Seamus?" She moved closer to the staircase, beckoning him over with her. "Over here. Uno momento."

Seamus followed.

"What are you doing?"

The blond smirked, remembering her intelligence, remembering that there was very little he could get past her. "If you want him, there he is."

Bristol breathed in and out, sighing over her friend's attempts for her. She put her arm around Seamus as he did the same to her, both walking over to the fireplace, sitting on the floor at the table. Seamus sat between Bristol and Ginny, while Bristol made a point to sit across from Harry. The night went on with jokes, laughs, and of course the inevitable most embarrassing story portion of the evening. And then it hit again. She thought they'd all moved past it, realizing that the point would not change simply because they continued to ask the question.

"So Bristol, you're Malfoy's sister." Harry mentioned again.

She cleared her throat in annoyance, gaining a look from Seamus as he momentarily stopped talking quietly with Ginny, placing a hand to Bristol's lower back, bringing a calm back to her when he recognized the sigh.

"I'm okay." She whispered to Seamus, before turning back to face Harry. "We've established that Potter. Anything else?"

Harry bristled only for a second at her disposition, intent on changing it. He sighed this time, leaning forward slightly on the couch he occupied between Hermione and Lavender. "So, I've heard a few more things."

Really it was just the two of them talking back and forth now as everyone had gone off to talking quietly to another, only half listening in to the conversation aloud. Seamus listened in somewhat only because he figured if things got too heated between the two, he could jump in at the defense.

"What've you heard?" Bristol sardonically questioned him.

"I've heard that you are smarter than your brother," his eyes focused on her still, waiting for her to look back at him. She hated that and he knew it. It forced her to respond or look back at him. She looked back and he went on. "You're kinder."

"And much prettier." Seamus added from beside her.

"What…Where are you going with all of this Potter?" She leaned back onto her palms.

Harry subtlely cleared his throat.

"I don't get you Potter." She aggressively spoke. "Sometimes I honestly wish I did, but maybe it's better that I don't."

The two shortly grabbed the attention of their friends until it got uncomfortable and Seamus suggested that they give Bristol and Harry a little sparring room. He knew that Bristol could hold her own, and hoped that Harry knew better by now than to antagonize either him or Bristol to a point of rage. The others quickly stood, following Seamus' suggestion.

"Play nice Bris." Seamus said before disappearing up to the dorms.

Once he left, Harry and Bristol were left alone to fight out any challenges.

"You're a contradiction." The Gryffindor stated, facing her when she turned to face him. There was a quietness to his voice now.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow again, standing, moving to stand at the back of the couch.

Harry stood from the couch. "You're exactly the opposite of any other woman I know here."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" She looked confused by the statement. "Because it didn't sound like it."

"I'm sorry Bristol." Harry said, walking to the other side of the couch, still a few feet away from her, landing onto another couch. "I don't really know how to approach you properly. I don't even know if I should. On the one hand, I want to despise you as much as I do your brother, because you're a Malfoy. But then you speak, or you look at someone with real sympathy or concern, or genuine interest in your eyes, and I can't help but drive myself mad for wanting you."

"Do you ever get emotion sickness on these roller coaster mood swings you seem to have? You don't necessarily have a problem with me, it's Draco, and I don't get why that is my problem. What I say to you or what you say to me on that rare occasion, has nothing to do with my brother."

Harry lowered his head. "I've been a prat until recently. I don't know that you should be any less than confused." His eyes tilted up to hers. "Seamus says I'm not allowed to approach you if it has anything to to do with revenge against your brother. He doesn't want to see you get hurt in the crossfire. Being with you could hurt my friendship with him if I let myself chase you for the wrong reasons."

"And I say that I am a big girl who can make choices for herself. I have no intention of marrying you Harry Potter. But I do think that whatever methods I take to getting you into bed with me will work out just fine." She stepped towards him, coming close, taking the bottom hem of his shirt into her fingers, twisting it playfully.

"If your reason for taking off my clothes is out of revenge against Draco, then so be it. We can get back at him right here on this couch." She joked.

Harry laughed. "No fear of being walked in on or watched then?" He joked back.

"You can take your revenge on him all night." The two were laughing, unaware of how close the proximity between them now was.

It wasn't until Harry placed his palm to Bristol's lower back, keeping her close, that she realized herself that there really was no space between them at all.

Harry was fascinated. Her perfume had been intoxicating him from across the room all night, and now with her closer to him, it was scrambling his brain. Somewhere along the lines of his denial, her flirtatious chase, and their playfully suggestive banter, he'd fallen under her spell. He wanted her. God how he wanted her. He sure as hell couldn't deny it now. So, when he pulled her closer to him, his hand pressed at her back, the feel of their skin touching, he enjoyed the look of both realization and accomplishment that she gave.

"Look Bris," He became serious, looking at her again. "What I meant when I said you are a contradiction is that you are the uncertain haze between me and my inner conflict right now. I have two choices right here in this minute. I can do the right thing, and let you walk out of here just as you are, and who you are. Malfoy's sister. Or I can do what I want." His fingers trailed over her skin, moving around to her stomach. "I don't want a relationship either Bristol. But if you want me…"

His stare finally gave Bristol chills. "Do you stare at everyone like that?" She asked him.

He leaned in closer, his voice lowered. "Have you seen me look at anyone else since you got here?"

Their bodies were close. Their mouths were closer. This was what they both wanted. And then they were kissing. His mouth rested gently to hers, moving slowly at first, as his hands moved up her back, under her shirt. Bristol's hands were at his neck, and in his hair only seconds after his lips touched hers. Somewhere within the time of their kissing, the two had moved to the couch again. Harry more than once captured Bristol's neck with his mouth, sucking until she would pull at his hair, forcing his head back, and his mouth back to hers.

Quickly they gained the passion that evoked their obsession with each other. When she pulled back a few inches, halting their kiss, Harry's hands rested to each side of her waist, forcefully pulling her back against him. The infatuation they shared was matched strictly by their mutual need to touch the other. Their hands were everywhere, his roaming over her heated skin, stripping off anything she wore, unhooking the light blue bra she wore, her hands pulling at him, trying to get him closer, removing any clothing he still wore. His shirt had been thrown across the room with hers some time ago, his trousers were in a pile by the couch, and now Bristol wanted him in nothing. She tugged on his boxers, demanding their hasty disappearance, to which Harry complied.

No longer cautious about touching her, or how she wanted to be touched, Harry grabbed at her body, wanting more of her, needing the sanctuary that lie inside her, around her, and across her body. He leaned up as she lay under him, meeting her eyes with his, watching the amusement and the satisfaction that came over her face as he entered her body. Her attempt to scream was muffled by Harry's hand covering her mouth. He silenced her completely when his mouth hit her ear.

"Let's not wake the dorms." He said as he stopped moving.

"More." Bristol demanded when he uncovered her mouth, quickly kissing her.

Harry smiled, teasing her now with his body.

Bristol grabbed the back of his neck, convincingly bringing him back into another intoxicating kiss as their hips began moving in rhythm again.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one taking advantage of you. This is my revenge." Harry said in a few breaths.

"Shut up Harry." Bristol said, repositioning their bodies. She rolled him onto his back, and now took back the control he had stolen.

Harry was addicted to her. She was commanding enough to control him, resourceful enough to find ways to subtlely bring him to his knees, but still captivating enough to turn him on more so than anyone had in the last few months. He felt alive. He felt empowered. Each time he thrust himself into her, and she struggled not to scream out, or buried her face into his shoulder, her nails dragging over his chest or back, digging into his skin, it was enough to remove any trace of emptiness he'd felt over the past few months of solitude. There was no love between them, nor did there need to be. It was a connection, one that held only passion, no pretense, and most of all, a comfort he'd desired but not felt from any one specific person in such a long time.

Their breathing was rapidly in sync as they continued to moved, both now struggling not to scream as their passion rose and their journey came to an end. Every powerful thrust drove them each into depths of madness. Bristol dug her nails into his shoulders as he buried his face into her hair as they both released that last ounce of building power. Still breathing heavily, Bristol ran her tongue over his collarbone and shoulders, up to his neck, sending waves of euphoric shock into him.

"Hey stranger." Harry said, his voice low enough to send chills up Bristol's spine again.

After finding her clothes and covering her body once again, the two were content to lay on the couch still. She didn't say anything back to him when he spoke. But she stared, wondering what change had just taken place in him. It was beautiful. She enjoyed the feel of his hand running slowly through her hair as the other still kept itself to her back, keeping her close.

"You really are beautiful. I wanted to tell you that before. I've thought that since we met."

Bristol gave him a disbelieving look. "You have a funny way of showing that."

"I also wanted to do this." He leaned in towards her, bending his head to hers, placing his lips to hers again in another soft kiss.

"This was nice. You're an even better shag than I had expected." Bristol told him. "I'm almost inclined to keep it up this year if you're interested."

"This was supposed to be a one-time, exact our revenge kind of thing." Harry said.

"This wasn't my revenge. It was yours." She sat up from the couch, removing his hold on her." And if you're not willing to continue our situation, then I'm sure I can find…"

"Not gonna happen." Harry pulled her back down to him, making her laugh. Clearly she had been joking.

"This doesn't have to be a relationship or a potential long term thing. But I can deal with what we have. I have better reasons now for keeping our affair going." She told him.

"Malfoy?"

"Hardly."

"Seamus?" Harry questioned her.

"Definitely not."

"Then what?"

Bristol shifted beside him. "You." She said. "You need to loosen up. You obviously need something in your life that will give you focus or direction."

"Sex is not a direction." He countered.

"Nope." She moved her fingers over his skin, making his eyes close. "But it deals with emotions. And emotion is the first thing you need when finding direction."

He smiled and sighed, seeing the truth in her words. "So, where do you suggest I start?"

"I was thinking…here." She kissed his neck. "Or here." She moved to his ear.

"No." He stated very firmly. His hand moved through her hair again. "I'll start here." He kissed her deeply, allowing another few passion filled hours to pass between them before morning separated them.

Fin


End file.
